My Way Home Is Through You
by Anna613
Summary: They were just two people starting over who happened to be in the exact same place at the exact same time.


Hi everyone, this is my first FanFic. I hope you all enjoy it. It's loosely based around the book Safe Haven by Nicholas Sparks but a lot things are going to be changed. So, use the term loosely, very lose. :p. I would love for you to review and tell me what you think!

* * *

My Way Home Is Through You

_One _

Haley James liked walking to work. It was a stress reliever. To be honest, she didn't have a car. She would walk around the town and she would think. She wasn't quite used to the silence but it was comforting. She had moved to the small town of Tree Hill two months ago and she found herself a job and a decent sized condo by the ocean. She reminded herself that she needed to buy more paint for her living room. She had run out the night before and it left her walls standing awkwardly and quite bright.

As Haley stepped into Karen's Cafe, she was hit with the familiar scent. It smelled crisp but homey at the same time. She was grateful for the job. Mostly because she was paid under the table and got decent hours. She couldn't really complain. She went to the back kitchen and placed her small bag on the hook next to the back door. She grabbed her apron and quickly tied it around her waist. Sam Walker, a teenager often tried chatting her up as she got to work but Haley never responded more than a few words. Haley wasn't much of a talker but she enjoyed listening.

"Haley, you missed it. This morning old man Jenkins practically keeled over."

Haley shook her head as she went to place her blonde hair into a braid. She wasn't used to the color. She wasn't exactly used to the life she was living either but she wouldn't change it as to the alternative. "Why?"

Sam chewed her gum as she leaned against the waiter station. "Well-."

Haley watched as Brooke Davis walked in with a small eye roll. "Honestly, Sam? I let you out of my sight for five minutes and you cause an old man to almost have a heart attack."

Haley chuckled softly to herself as she listened to the mother and daughter bicker back at one another. Haley found herself somewhat jealous of their relationship. Brooke had adopted Sam a few years ago but it seemed like they knew one another for longer. Sam even looked like Brooke. Dark hair, pretty face and hazel eyes. "Hey, he was looking at my ass."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she turned her attention onto the other body in the kitchen. "Hey, Haley."

Haley nodded as she reached for her chits. She needed to get a least twenty extra dollars in tips today in order to afford more paint. She didn't really have enough money to buy countless things anymore. She was grateful that her small condo was a bargain for rent despite the work it needed. Haley didn't really try making friends. She couldn't. She spoke briefly but she never went beyond a first name basis with anyone. She quickly grabbed a coffee pot and made her way out to the front of the café. She made her way around and filled up all the empty coffee mugs. She didn't really talk much at her tables either. That was something Brooke did well. Haley wondered that maybe if she did, she would get paid better tips.

She made her way to her regular table. Good old, Whitey Durham. She wasn't sure why she was surprised that Sunday's at the café were filled with anyone over the age of fifty. She liked Whitey though. He was charming but quiet. He usually came in just for a small order of Eggs Benedict, coffee with two sugars with room for cream and a piece of pie. He would always be absorbed in a book. Haley found herself reading the covers every Sunday. He had a decent variety of taste. Often read books by Fitzgerald or Dickens. She happened to like both of them as well. She noticed he was reading The Tale of Two Cities. She cleared her throat as she poured him his coffee. "That's my favorite book."

Whitey looked up. In the past month that he has been coming to Karen's, he hadn't heard her mutter more than a few polite greetings in his direction. He set the book down and lowered his glasses to look at her. "It's a pretty sad book."

Haley nodded as she stood up straight. "That's why it's my favorite." She smiled at him awkwardly before she went and disappeared back into the kitchen. Someone now knew something about her. It made her skin tingle and her toes to curl in her cheap knock-off converse she got at the Walmart down the road. She put in Whitey's order and smirked slightly when she saw Brooke and Sam still bickering.

"I don't see why you care." Sam dragged out as she crossed her arms over one another. "I apologized."

Brooke huffed as she went to reach for her plates. "Thanks Junk." She turned back to her daughter. "And you know why I care. You could have killed a man!"

"You're being a bit over dramatic."

Brooke narrowed her eyes before she disappeared into the front of the café.

Haley turned her attention to the two pies before her. Karen, the owner, was known for her pies. Haley hadn't tried one yet. She peered over the waiter station and saw Whitey back to reading his book. She didn't know if he would prefer apple pie to blueberry. She went with apple.

"Do you walk to work everyday?"

Haley turned her head to see Sam sitting up on the counter by the grill. Sam worked at the café but she was only a busser. The girl was filled with so many questions. They never seemed to end. "I do." Haley offered quietly as she leaned against the waiter station.

"Where do you live?"

Haley shrugged as she played with the end of her braid. "Off Jackson."

Sam's eyes widened as she jumped down from the counter. "You walk all the way from Jackson Street? We live four blocks down and mom won't let us walk here."

Haley smiled slightly when Sam called Brooke mom. It sounded nice. "I like walking."

Sam didn't just accept that as her answer. She had had her suspicions about Haley since day one but they had faded quickly when she noticed how timid and shy the girl was. She rarely spoke over a soft whisper. "Ho-."

"Sam, stop bothering Haley." Brooke gritted out as she walked back into the kitchen. She tiredly threw herself across the waiter station. "It's so busy today."

"We've been open for like an hour and there are four tables full."

"Cut it out, Sam." Brooke's eyes narrowed but they were playful. Haley could see the small smile forming on Brooke's lips as she spoke. Their relationship was a good one. "So Haley, Bobby Stalone keeps asking me for your number."

Haley knew who she was talking about. He was a regular and he never skipped a day without asking her out. Haley always politely declined. "Well, to be honest I don't have a phone."

"You don't have a phone?!" Sam's eyes were wide. She acted like this was the most shocking news she had ever heard.

Haley bit back a smile. She never saw Sam without her phone. She gave a simple shrug before she heard that her order was ready. She quickly grabbed the familiar plate and headed out toward her table. Whitey seemed to be finishing in book. He turned with a smile as he saw Haley place his food before him. "Do you need anything else?"

Whitey looked at his food and then back at her. "Some company would be nice."

Haley's eyes grew slightly wide as she looked around the café. It wasn't that busy. Like Sam had said, there were only four tables that were full. She still hesitated. "I don't know.."

Whitey flicked his wrist and gestured for her to sit down. "Karen and I go way back and if she has a problem I'll talk to her."

Haley stared at him for a second before she slowly lowered herself onto the chair across from him. It was a new perspective for sure. A somewhat familiar one. Being the one served on instead of the one serving. She brought her arms onto the table and watched as he happily bit into his meal. Haley didn't like eggs but she guessed it wasn't really her choice.

Whitey turned his expression toward her. "How'd you wind up here, Haley?"

She was startled for a moment that he knew her name but the name-tag on her shirt gave her a small reminder that her name was out for the world to see. "What do you mean?"

Whitey shrugged but continued to bite into his Egg Benedict. He loved poached eggs. Especially Karen's recipe. "No one just comes to Tree Hill."

Haley shrugged as she leaned against her hand as she watched him move his fork around the plate. It was warm in the café. She couldn't bare to imagine what it was like outside now. The heat was continuing to rise daily and her skin wasn't used to the heat. She might need to wait to buy paint until after she bought sunscreen. "I just like it."

Whitey didn't accept just that for an answer. He turned to her with an expression that Haley didn't quite know what to make of. "A lot of folks try to get out of Tree Hill, not in."

Haley pondered what he saying for a moment but she cleared her throat as she looked at him hard. "I like small towns. I like the quiet."

"I take it you're a city girl."

Haley shrugged again. She didn't feel like talking about herself anymore and she honestly didn't want too. She was grateful when she heard the door chime. The owner Karen Scott walked in but she wasn't alone. She was with a blonde man Haley had seen before and she was holding a small girl in her arms. The girl couldn't be more than a year old, maybe less. When Haley shifted her gaze she saw a small blonde headed boy behind the man. He was small but his smile was big. It made Haley smile just by looking at it. Haley quickly excused herself from Whitey as she made her way toward the kitchen.

"There's my beautiful niece." Brooke cooed as she took the small girl from Karen. She plopped a kiss on her cheek and smiled with the baby giggled in response. She placed the girl on her hip and shifted her gaze. "Is that my nephew?"

Haley watched as the small boy nodded shyly before standing back behind Karen. She bit her lip as she watched him tug on Karen's pant leg. He couldn't have been more than five. Haley quickly turned her attention to her chits as she began to ring out Whitey's order.

"How's he doing?" Brooke asked softly as she held the girl closely to her chest. She smiled as she felt the girl curl into her. "Oh- Haley." Brooke hadn't realized they were alone.

Karen turned toward Haley with a smile as she felt her grandson continue to pull on her pant leg. "Jamie Scott, why are you so shy today?" She picked him up and smiled more at Haley. "Haley, these are my grandkids, Jamie and Lydia. And you know my son, Lucas."

Haley smiled at them. She could see the resemblance now. "You have beautiful kids, Lucas."

Lucas's eyes widened as he quickly shook his head. "Oh- no- not- me..no."

Brooke rolled her eyes as she kissed Lydia's cheek again. "What blabber mouth is trying to say is that he isn't the baby daddy but that's his loss huh, Lydia?" She hadn't taken her eyes off the baby as she spoke.

Haley smiled apologetically as she mentally added the tax to Whitey's order.

"Who gave her the baby?" Sam whined as she watched her mother play with the small infant. It was actually an adorable sight. Sam liked how happy it made her. "Well there's my Jimmy-Jam."

Haley noticed that the small boy who once was hiding was now running until he could be picked up by Sam. Haley wondered how long they had all known one another or why she hadn't seen them in the past two months she had worked there.

"How is he, though? Is he okay?" Brooke asked softly as she handed the baby back to Karen. She looked between the pair.

Lucas cleared his throat as he stuffed his hands into his jeans. "I think he's a lot better than what he was a month ago." He shrugged and went to kiss Brooke softly on the lips as she held the infant.

Haley peeked at them from her spot across the kitchen.

"Where is he right now?" Brooke had asked somewhat softly as she turned her gaze to see Sam and Jamie playing with Sam's phone by the back counter.

Karen smiled softly as she felt Lydia pull on her hair. "He's at the house with Dan. Setting some stuff up for Lydia before heading back here."

Haley wondered who Nathan was. She looked at the pictures Karen had hung around the kitchen of the café. There were a few that held photographs of Karen and two boys. The boys seemed to age more than Karen did. She assumed the darker haired boy was Nathan. She headed out of the kitchen with Whitey's check. When she went toward his table she noticed it was vacant. However, his Dickens book was sitting there and money stuck out of the top of it. Haley looked around the café before she pulled the book open and noticed the small note. _Thought you could use a good read. Thanks for sitting with me. - Whitey. _He had left her fifty dollars. Haley's eyes widened quickly as she pulled out his check. His meal wasn't for more than ten dollars. She felt a blush make it's way toward her face as she pulled the book into her apron.

The rest of the day at the café was slightly slow. Everyone had left except for her, Brooke and the cook. It was almost eight at night. Brooke was seated at the front counter at the register counting the money for that day and Haley found herself sitting at a table polishing silverware. Haley was tired but she wasn't at the same time. She had made seventy-eight dollars in tips. She could probably buy paint and sunscreen for that much. She needed to do something to thank Whitey but she couldn't think of an idea at the moment.

It wasn't until nine-thirty-two did Haley find herself saying her goodbyes. The air was slightly colder than what it was that morning. Haley was grateful for that. She didn't know if she could handle that head throughout the entire day. She held onto the book from Whitey in her arms as she walked the familiar back streets to her small condo. She often thought of a lot of things or thought of nothing at all. There wasn't really an in-between. Today her mind drifted to the small children in the café today. She wondered why she hadn't heard much of them before or that if she did, why she didn't pay close enough attention.

After a half-hour walk, Haley found herself coming down the familiar dirt path. Her condo literally was a bargain. She rarely had any deposit to pay and everything only cost her two-eight-five a month. She could easily make that money at the café but that again meant she couldn't buy things she necessarily wanted. The man she rented the condo from said he would pay her to fix up the condo. She had been doing that. She painted the living room a soft yellow. The kitchen a light brown and her small bedroom a light blue. She liked color. It added life to the small condo, that was for sure. She quickly made her way up the small deck and into her home. She liked to think of it as her home. It was small but it was all hers. The walls were bare beside the color. Well, the living was half done but she didn't really pay attention to it. It still smelled like paint.

She had even reupholstered the couch last week. It took an entire pay check to do so but she found herself happy with her product. The living room had one couch, a bookshelf filled with exactly four books and a small night stand. Haley wondered what Sam would say when she found out she didn't have a TV, either.

Her kitchen was right off the living room. Haley liked that it looked out over the water. The white cabinets seemed to shine. The only thing that didn't look like it belonged was the guitar propped up against the wall. She wasn't sure why she even brought the thing. She refused to touch it.

Haley debated on what to eat for dinner. Not that she had much of a choice. Her food consisted of rice, beans, cheese and a few locally grown produce like tomatoes and peppers. It wasn't much but it was enough to hold her over. She quickly went to the small fridge and cut up a block of cheese. That would have to do for today. She was too exhausted too cook.

Before she went to sleep, she made sure to deadbolt the front door and lock all the windows. She always checked them twice to make sure they were locked. She grabbed her book from Whitey and found herself situated in her bed as she read the first page. She made it half-way through before she found her eyes tired and woozy from the day. She slowly closed the book and allowed herself to fall into slumber.

* * *

Nathan Scott liked odd numbers. He wasn't sure why but his life seemed to go wrong whenever an even number was involved in it. His wife had died on September 20th. Exactly six months ago. He shook his head as the even numbers seemed to consume him. When his son was four, he broke his arm. However, being five, nothing physically had happened to him. Thus proving his even number theory correct. Well, at least in his eyes. He started unpacking the box in the kitchen and felt his muscles aching from all the unpacking he had already done.

He lived in the city with his wife and their two children. Their life was simple and Nathan liked it that way. Peyton stayed at home with the kids while he worked with his basketball team. His dream was to be in the NBA but after a faulty game in high school, he never was able to play again. He liked the alternative though. He was still able to enjoy the game that made his life what it was. He was happy then.

His mother insisted he moved back home four months ago. Nathan didn't want too. He honestly didn't think he needed too. He still did the same routine except it was harder. When Jamie was at pre-school, he had to take Lydia with him to work. He would hold her on his hip as he ran around his office. For awhile it worked. He would pick Jamie up from a sitter around five and they would all go home. It got more stressful though. Not some much with Lydia since she was so little but with Jamie.

Jamie had horrible nightmares. He would wake up screaming about them half of the time and Nathan never knew what to do except to rub his back until he fell back asleep again. Nathan had placed Jamie in therapy and even himself. It didn't seem to work for either of them. So, nine days ago, Nathan had agreed to finally move back to his hometown of Tree Hill. His mother helped him find a small house that was somewhat decent in size. Nathan liked the yard in the back. He had watched Jamie run around for awhile before they had dinner with his parents.

Nathan held the baby monitor up to his ear as he heard the soft breathing from his daughter. He set it back down and continued to put away the plates. He guessed that his main worry was that his children would never know how great their mother was. They wouldn't know that when they would cry, she would put on the Beatles and dance around the living-room with them. They wouldn't know that she never fell asleep until they were securely tucked in bed. Sure, Jamie still remembered a little but he didn't remember as much as he did. Nathan wondered when all his memories would vanish.

As he reached for a mug he smirked a bit. It was a mug Peyton had made him while they were in college. She had doodled lyrics to their favorite song and she drew a heart around it with their initials. Nathan didn't know how he stumbled across Peyton Sawyer but he missed everything about her. He missed the way she smelled and the way she would kiss him in the morning before she got the kids ready for the day. He missed her before she got so sick.

He shook his head at the memory as he placed the mug into the cabinet. Some things of hers he departed with as he packed them to move but some things he couldn't let go of. He kept the oversized Duke sweatshirt she had. It still lingered with her scent. He kept the dress she wore when they got married. She insisted he keep it for Lydia. He kept a few of her records and her record player but they were now sitting in his new garage. A lot of other miscellanies things were in the garage as well. He could pack them away but the act of opening them back up scared him. He still hung a picture of her in the living room. It was from a few days after Jamie was born. They both looked exhausted as they were new parents but the smile she wore still captivated his heart.

"Daddy?"

Nathan turned his head and saw Jamie standing in the kitchen with a small expression on his face. He looked like he had just awoken from a peaceful slumber. His hair was in different directions and he was rubbing his eyes. Jamie smiled at the sight as he walked toward his son and scooped him up. "What are you doing out of bed, kiddo?" He smiled when he felt Jamie cuddle into the crook of his neck. He would miss moments like this when Jamie got older. He would take the small moments that he could get. "Do you not like your room?"

Jamie shook his head against Nathan's neck. "I had a bad dream."

Nathan was somewhat startled at that news. Jamie had been doing well without having bad dreams but the therapist said there was a chance they could come back. Nathan walked up the wooden stairs and toward the first room on the left. He pushed the door open and took in the sight before him. Peyton would have done such a better job decorating his room. Nathan had it painted a light blue. There were glow-in-the-dark stars on the ceiling. Nathan thought Jamie would like that. His room was small and simple but it seemed full. Jamie had a lot of toys but not too much.

Nathan walked them over toward the small bed. He remembered when they had gotten Jamie his first big boy bed. Peyton had been so upset about it and Nathan didn't understand why. However, as the days quickly passed and Jamie continued to grow, he understood. He hated the thought of Jamie growing up even though it excited him at the same time. Jamie was learning things and he was developing his own sort of personality. Nathan loved it. He watched Jamie tuck himself back into the bed. He seemed smaller there. "What was your nightmare about?"

"Momma." Jamie said softly as he stuck out his lower lip. "I miss momma."

Nathan felt his heart clench at the thought. He missed her too. He rarely allowed himself to talk about her though. He wasn't sure if that was healthy or not. It felt too fresh, too raw. "I know buddy."

Jamie nodded as he held on tightly to his teddy-bear. "I wish she was here."

Nathan wished she was there. He wished more than anything Peyton was in his place. Not that he wished to be dead. Losing a spouse, like the grief counselor said, was a lot like losing part of yourself. Nathan considered that to be true. He didn't feel better. He didn't feel like he had moved on. If anything, he felt like he was moving in the exact opposite. Nathan didn't know how to reply back to Jamie but it was no use anyway; he had fallen right back asleep.

Nathan waited a few minutes before he left Jamie's room. He went in Lydia's and checked on her before he headed back downstairs to unpack. He felt like he was moving in some sort of fast forward even though he felt still. Nine days ago he was in the city that he loved in the apartment he shared with a woman he loved more than his own life. He guessed living there for six months after his wife died wasn't the best move for recovery. Everything reminded him of her and not just her belongings. He let out a sigh as he pulled out a beer out of the fridge.

"Please tell me you have more."

Nathan turned his head as he watched his brother walk through the back door of his house. That felt weird to think about. His house. He snickered as he handed his brother his beer and pulled out another one. "How's it looking out there?"

Lucas shrugged. "It's pretty hard to build a playhouse by yourself and in the dark I might add."

Nathan rolled his eyes. "I told you that I didn't buy lightbulbs for the garage light yet."

Lucas shrugged. He had wanted to finish the playhouse for Jamie by the morning. He took a swig of his beer and looked at his brother. "How's it going in here?"

Nathan shrugged as he too took a swig from his beer. Peyton never let him drink beer. She was on this weird organic kick. Well, before she got sick. "Easier said then done." He shook his head as he placed his beer on the counter and looked around the house. It was big. A lot bigger than their small apartment in Chicago. There was a decent sized kitchen, a living room, a dining room, a laundry room and a bathroom all on the first floor. Three bedrooms with two bathrooms on the second and a small attic above that. It was a lot bigger than what he was used too. "Thanks for helping and everything." His brother was a big help. As was his entire family. They had come to Chicago and helped him pack and deal with the confusion Jamie had. Lucas had even stayed with him the past month to handle things. His family had helped him more than they would ever know.

Lucas patted his brother's back. "Anything, little brother."

Nathan nodded as he took a deep breath and turned back to unpack a few more things for the kitchen. Without asking him too, Lucas had helped. "So, how's Brooke?"

Lucas smiled at the mention of her. He was happy to be back in town with his fiancé. He had missed her and Sam a lot the past month. He was happy he got to spend the afternoon with them before coming to help his brother. He couldn't wait to go home and be with them. "She's great. Sam's great too."

Nathan smiled at the mention of his niece. Sam was a feisty one. "How is she doing in school?"

Lucas gave Nathan a shrug. "Brooke says she's finally making some friends."

Lucas and Brooke couldn't have children of their own, so they had became foster parents about four years ago. Their first foster child was Sam and they instantly fell in love with her, despite her punk ego. "That's great man. You're working to changing her name, right?"

Lucas smiled boosted as he nodded. "Yeah. All we need in this town is another Scott." He laughed slightly but watched as Nathan looked down. "How are you doing?"

Nathan let out a shaky breath. "I don't know. I think I'm alright."

"You know we're all here for you. Don't think you have to go through this alone."

Nathan nodded as he went back to putting things away. He couldn't help but feel slightly alone. He was lonely. He missed waking up to someone next to him everyday. He missed the companionship. Peyton and him were like a team. They did things together and they worked well together. They brought out the best in one another, not that it was always pretty. She was the first girl he ever loved and he never thought about moving on from her. He didn't really think he could love another woman as much as he loved Peyton. She was his life and she was his world. He saw her in his children and he saw her in his dreams. No matter where he went, she was there somewhere. He hadn't even looked at another woman. He felt strangely guilty. The thing about Peyton's death was that they knew it was coming. He kinda hated that part but he was grateful for it. They were able to talk about things and the future of Jamie and Lydia.

He just hoped Jamie and Lydia wouldn't forget everything about their mother but he knew since they were so young, it would be inevitable. She would play only a small role in their lives. She would be someone they would pray to when nights were hard or someone they would mention briefly when they were asked their mother's maiden name. He guessed that what bothered him most would be that she wouldn't be there for the small and big things. She had made video clips and letters though. She made them for him to give Jamie and Lydia at every milestone of their life. He was grateful but at the same time it wasn't enough. He wanted her to be there when he walked Lydia down the aisle. He wanted her to be there when he didn't know the answer. He just wanted her there and he knew that feeling was never going to go away.


End file.
